GHOST HUNTERS
by kyani95
Summary: La Base Hunter, es una base como cualquier otra donde habitan reploids que dan su vida para proteger a los humanos al menos eso dicen, pero por las noche hay diferentes historias
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Megaman X ni ninguna otra saga me pertenece sino a CAPCOM

GHOST HUNTERS

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Un lugar nos es el mismo por la noche<p>

* * *

><p>La gran Base Hunter, este era el lugar en donde mucho reploids que seguido arriesgaban su vidas por la humanidad consideraban una especie de hogar o al menos para algunos, claro, era como otras bases comunes, reploid venían e iban del lugar, otros trasportaban papeleo, en general no era más que una base o cuartel común, pero al caer la noche muchos aseguraban que era diferente a otras…<p>

-Una noche común como cualquier otra un reploid salió de su cuarto solo por un poco de agua, todo estaba oscuro no habían ni un reploid por los pasillos teniendo como luz la luna llena que lucía un poco tenebrosa, cuando este se dirigía de nuevo hacia su cuarto una sombra que pasaba por unos de los pasillos a lado suyo le llamo la atención, este lo empezó a perseguir pero la sombra o silueta negra empezó a ir más rápida haciéndole imposible el alcanzarlo, el reploid paro para recuperarse de la corrida, volteo a todos los lado pero nada, no vio nada, dispuesto a regresar empezó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de una presencia, una presencia que lo observaba desde lejos, claramente podía sentir una profunda respiración cerca de su oído, el volteo rápidamente pero nuevamente no vio nada, este rápidamente se volteo pero al hacerlo ay ¡ESTABA! AAAAAAAH! Grito el reploid, ¡Era una chica totalmente bañada en sangre, con un pelo negro que no tenia fin y ojos negros sangrando! El chico de dejaba de gritar mientras en fantasma decía varias veces ¡TODOS ESTAN MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS! JAJAJAJAJ-

-Axl ya para de decir tonterías- interrumpió un reploid de armadura carmesí con una larga cabellera rubia.

–Pero esta es la mejor parte-reprocho un reploid de cabello naranja puntiagudo quien respondía al nombre de Axl.

El chico pelo naranja no dejaba de preguntarle y reclamarle de cómo es que no lo había dejado terminar su historia, el rubio solo pudo decir que estaba asustando a los nuevos reclutas, Axl volteo a ver a los reclutas solo para darse cuenta que Zero tenía razón muchos de ellos tenía una cara de miedo incluso algunos ya se habían arrepentido de estar en esa base

-Solo son puras historia falsas, no tienen por qué temer- dijo Zero tranquilamente intentando tranquilizar a los nuevos.

-¡Zero! no digas eso, ¡mis historia son reales! Varios Hunters han vivido esos sucesos

-Axl ¿Qué clase de Hunter eres? Los fantasmas NO EXISTEN- recalco la ultima parte para solo mira al chico que no se encontraba nada contento por lo que su amigo le había dicho

Continuaron discutiendo la existencia de estas presencias, que muchos aseguran ver por las noches pero por más que intento el chico reploid no pudo convencer al reploid rojo. Después de unos minutos el reploid de armadura roja mando a los nuevos reclutas al salón de entrenamiento donde explico que se les daría unas indicaciones del mismo Signas, al momento que ellos se fueran el rubio aprovecho a volverle a prohibir esas clases de historia que solo se le podían ocurría a un reploid como él, ósea a un reploid de mínimo cerebro y antes de que este se defendiera como era habitual un reploid de armadura azul lo impidió.

-Otra vez con esas historia Axl, no lo puedo creer te dije que no las volvieras a contar o amenos no a los principiantes, ¿No comprendes que los asustas?- dijo el reploid con una cara seria pero después de ver a su amigo con los ojos casi a punto de llorar por el regaño sonrió- no te pongas así Axl, ya no te volveré a regañar

-Nos es por eso- respondió el chico un poco triste- Lo que me pone así es que ni tu ni Zero me creen que existen los fantasmas pero.

-¿Axl tu los has visto?- interrumpió el rubio con su cara de enfadado de la misma discusión que se daba todos los días por ese tema

-No…!Pero..- nuevamente fue interrumpido pero ahora por su otro compañero

-Pero nada Axl, si tu no los has visto es porque no existen

-X..- intento decir algo pero comprendió que no tenia caso tal vez sus amigos tenían razón esas presencias que tanto anhelaba ver no existían, decepcionado se dirigió a su cuarto. Al momento de entrar se podía observar tanto como carteles, figuras y entre otras cosas de fantasmas, zombis y monstruos sin duda alguna el chico esta obsesionado con las cosas de terror, a paso muy pesado se acerco a su cama para después dejarse caer boca abajo en ella.

-¡No es justo!- reprimiendo sus ganas de hacer berrinche como niño chiquito- Yo se que esas cosas existen e igual que Santa Claus, así que lo demostrare ¡Si eso hare!

Rápidamente el chico se levanto de su cama, se dirigió a un pequeño armario, tras unas cuantas horas de búsqueda encontró una vieja pero útil cámara de video, después de unos minutos encontró un termómetro digital y varias horas después encontró una red de mariposas, una vez que el chico encontró todo lo que ocupaba se dispuso a salir a un destino más antes de su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>-Axl tiene que madurar X, y si sigues tratándolo como niño chiquito nunca lo va a hacer- dijo el reploid cabellera rubio con un tono un poco brusco<p>

-Lo sé pero, el apenas es un niño y no creo que regañando es la forma adecuada para que madure- con un tono más calmado que el de su compañero-Además si le sigues dando golpes en la cabeza quedara más tonto de lo que ya es-

-No otra vez con lo mismo X por eso es que..

-¿Qué Zero?- mirando raro a su amigo para dase cuenta que estaba mirando hacia una sola dirección.

Por curiosidad de saber que era lo que tanto miraba su amigo se giro de su asiento al momento de hacer puso su atención en Axl quien pasa por la cafetería, este llevaba puesto un cinturón negro con una gran variedad de cosas que no alcanzaba a distinguir, en su espalda llevaba una red de mariposas y al final miro arriba de su casco había una cámara de video pegada en el con cinta negra. El joven reploid de cabellera naranja se acerco a la mesa donde se hallaban su amigos, al momento que llego Zero se paró de inmediato

-Pero ¿Qué rayos Axl?- dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido pero a la vez molesto

-Les demostrare que ellos existen- mostrando una cara de seguridad mientras empuñaba las manos

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto el reploid de armadura azul

-Los fantasmas, se que existen y que están en esta base se que no me van a creer por mas prueba que traiga- mirando hacia abajo- Por eso quiero que me acompañen ¡para que ustedes también los vean!- esto último lo dijo con una gran determinación.

-Creo que estas muy seguro Axl, a si que yo te voy acompañar, siempre quise ver la base en las noche- sonriendo

-Te volviste loco- dijo el rubio ante las palabras de su mejor amigo

-Vamos Zero tal vez esta sea la manera más adecuada en que Axl puedo madurar y a la vez comprobaremos lo de los fantasmas-

Las palabras del reploid azul convencieron a Zero, el estaba tan seguro de que no había tales existencias, que pensó que a media noche el ya estaría dormido en su linda cama o capsula dependiendo de lo que escogiera.

* * *

><p>El reloj digital de Zero marcaron las doce de la noche, tanto como el como X y Axl se encontraba en un pasillo a oscuras sin nadie, ni una pequeña presencia se sentía, X hacia la lucha para no caer dormido en el lugar donde estaba sentado, mientras Axl estaba atento a cualquier ruido o cosa que pareciera sospechoso. La luna estaba llena así que el pasillo estaba un poco iluminado por su luz, tanto para Zero como para X el lugar no parecía embrujado o algo por el estilo.<p>

-Ya basta de esto- dijo Zero ya enfadado del tiempo que estuvo esperando- Es obvio que no hay fantasmas, ya afróntalo Axl- el rubio volteo a ver al chico mencionado con una cara de disgusto

-Creo que Zero tiene razón, debemos irnos a dormir- menciono X con un largo bostezo

-Pero chico aun no se acaba la noche- defendió Axl

-Creo que con las horas que amos estado aquí ya es más que suficiente Axl así que…

-Ayuuudaaaa- un tenebroso lamento se puro escuchar claramente por el pasillo, justamente detrás de ellos, los tres empezaron a sentir como se les erizaba la piel y eso que ni tenían, Axl prendió la cámara de su cabeza empezando a grabar mientras temerosamente los tres empezaron a girar para toparse con…

* * *

><p>Oki ya tenia rato de no subir nada es que la escuela quita mucho tiempo u.u pero en fin, este fue el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, se me ocurrió con eso de las fechas que se acercan, y pues va a ser un fic un poco corto a lo mucho con 7 capitulo o 5 aun no estoy segura pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible tanto como este fic como el otro que aun no termino, espero que dejen comentarios y sin mas que decir me voy ¡adiós!<p> 


	2. Noche de terror

Capitulo 2: Una noche de Terror

Al momento de voltearse para ver lo que había provocado aquel aterrador lamento Axl encendió su cámara, instantáneamente la cámara empezó a grabar como los Hunters se volteaban detrás de ellos con cara de terror para toparse con…

-Nada- soltó un suspiro el androide azul con alivio- No era nada-

-¡¿Pe-pero y el lamento? – dijo Axl mientras la cámara se movía de un lado para el otro evitando grabar bien

-¿Cuál lamento? Debió de ver provenido del salón de entrenamiento y una vez más TE LO DIJE, los fantasmas no existen- menciono Zero con cara de enfado-Hemos gastado mucho tiempo en esto Axl así que apaga esta tonta cámara y vallamos a dormir- se retiro del lugar caminando poco a poco pero antes de que este se perdiera de vista una vez más un terrorífico lamento se escucho haciendo corre a Zero a dirección de sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa Zero tienes miedo?- rio el joven aprendiz de hunter

-No es eso solo me aseguro de que ustedes estén…bien si eso- mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Como sea, sea quien sea la persona que está entrenando la debe de estar pasando muy mal- continuo el chico rojo

-¿Cual entrenamiento? Zero es obvio que nadie entrena tan tarde- menciono Axl

-Axl tiene razón Zero nadie entrena tan tarde, pero solo para estar seguro hay que revisar la sala de entrenamiento- el reploid azul giro hacia el lado en que se encontraba dicha sala empezando su caminata, sus compañeros poco a poco vieron como se perdía en la intensa obscuridad del pasillo, se miraron de reojo como insinuando quién de ellos iba dar el primer paso, Axl con una sonrisa en su cara prosiguió a dar su primer paso pero…

-¡AAHHH! AYUDA CHICOS-

Rápidamente los chicos reaccionaron al grito del quien conocían muy bien-¡X!- gritaron los dos reploid, corrieron rápidamente hacia donde provenían el grito pero solo encontraron en su lugar un lago de…

-Sangre- el rubio se acerco al charco metiendo unos de sus dedos en él para después llevárselos a la boca- En absoluto esta sangre le pertenece a X-

-¡Entonces si-si e-es sa-san-gre!- tartamudeo Axl atónico por lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amigo había sido asesinado por un

– ¡Fantasma!-

-Axl- ¡Ya deja eso! X fue atacado por un-

-Fantasma- interrumpió el pelirrojo al rubio

-Axl ¿cómo puedes decir tonterías en un momento así?- frunció el seño mirando fríamente a Axl quien solo bajo su mirara- ¡Tu mejor amigo fue atacado por un Maverick y tu solo hablas de Fantasmas por Dios ya madura!- grito fuertemente

-¿Cómo es que un Maverick logro entrar aquí Zero?... estoy seguro que lo que ataco a X no fue ningún Maverick Zero- intentaba no mirar en charco de sangre pero no podía

-Es mejor que no lo sigas viendo podrías vomitar o algo por el estilo, mejor vayamos por Signas para que nos ayude a buscar a X el no puede estar muerto al menos no aun- El pelirrojo asintió, corrieron rápidamente hacia la oficina de Signas pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacío, no estaba, los dos Hunters inspeccionaron todo el lugar asegurándose de que no hubiese algo extraño pero al parecer simplemente no estaba

Hey Zero mira- señalo el estrictorio en el había un pequeño recado que decía:

"Salí a pasear por la noche, no me busquen estoy bien y si es Zero quien está leyendo esto te diré que no te puedes escapar de ellos, ellos están en todas partes, ellos te están observando esperando la hora de tu muerte como de todos los demás"

-¡Axl!- grito molesto

-Yo no lo estoy inventando ya dice así mira- el rubio se aseguro de que lo dicho por Axl fuera verdad y así fue, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo pero nada que una sacudida de cabeza lo arreglase.

-Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo el pelirrojo

-Buscar a Alia, ella nos puede ayudar- al decir una puerta detrás e ellos se cerró muy bruscamente asustando al más pequeño y poniendo al rubio en guardia.

-Provino de esa puerta, la que está detrás del escritorio- se oculto detrás del hunter rojo, quien solo lo miro de reojo como no dándole mucha importancia, -No te acerques- advirtió el aprendiz, pero el Hunter rojo no le hizo mucho caso, poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta, al momento de abrirla trago un poco de su misma saliva, un poco más tranquilo abrió rápidamente la puerta y…

-¡Ah!- grito Axl a darse cuenta de lo que había adentro,

-¡No mires!- cerro rápidamente la puerta, el rubio quedo por un momento en paralizado acaso ¿Era posible lo que acababa de ver?, si era posible, el gran jefe de los Maverick Hunter se encontraba adentro con el cuello degollado, con los ojos abiertos y todo bañado de sangre en su mano sostenía un letrero que decía "Váyanse", Axl tenía muchas ganas de vomitar nunca había visto algo tan… simplemente tan horrible.

-Hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Axl muy asustado

-No, hay que buscar al culpable de todo esto, vayamos por Alia, Axl los tres resolveremos esto y haremos pagar por al quien hizo todo esto, Axl miro de reojo esa puerta viendo como debajo de esta corría un poco de sangre, mientras el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado a X, tal vez se podía encontrar muerto y con algo de suerte encontrarían su cuerpo en una sola pieza.

Se dirigieron a máxima velocidad al cuarto de Alia, por el camino podían darse cuenta de que tan solo estaba el cuartel, Axl miraba a todos lados como esperando un ataque, rápidamente llegaron al cuarto de Alia, Zero con un poco de temor abrió la puerta pero nuevamente no había nada.

-Zero ¿no crees que ella?- apenas menciono el chico reploid

-Ni lo digas Axl- regaño el rubio busco por toda la habitación pero no había nada, en un momento después el ruido de una regadera sonó, de algún modo esto tranquilizo a los dos reploids Alia solo estaba tomando un baño solo era eso, los dos esperaron tranquilamente a que Alia saliera del baño pero por una razón ella no salía, esto desespero a Zero quien inmediatamente se paro y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué haces?- impido la entrada al baño al rubio

Pero este lo ignoro y prosiguió abrió lentamente la puerta pero no había nada, solo le quedaba revisar un lugar cuyo lugar era la regadera, Zero agarro la cortina deslizándola rápidamente pero…

-¡Ah!- grito Axl-No es nada- suspiro aliviado el chico, este se dio la media vuelta y hay estaba detrás de la puerta del baño -¡AHHH!- volvió a gritar el chico pelirrojo por la imagen, este corrió afuera del cuarto gritando como loco – ¡ESTE LUGAR ESTA MALDITO!-

Zero no entendió el comportamiento de Axl hasta que se volteo, era Alia está igual que Signas, todo incluyendo su rubio cabellos estaba bañado de sangre, sostenía un letrero que decía "corre mientras puedas", esto hizo pensar a Zero por un momento tal vez Axl tenía razón, inmediatamente salió del cuarto para llevarse su más grande sorpresa

-No puede ser- el reploid intento no alarmase pero esa escena era escalofriante, todas las paredes del pasillo estaba bañadas de sangre con palabras claves como "Muerte", "vete" o "miedo".

-Vaya los fantasmas quieren jugar pues jugaremos- grito Zero enojado, el no estaba asustado sino enojado

* * *

><p>Wiii actualizando en la noche, bueno pues creo que fic sera mas corto de lo que pensé intentare acabarlo antes del 2 de noviembre n.n, espero que les aya gustado, por fa !comente! y sin mas bye n.n<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El cazador de Fantasmas y el aprendiz

* * *

><p>-¡Ag! Pero que estoy pensando, Zero reacciona esto no es obra de fantasmas sino de un asesino profesional de Hunters- agitaba a menudo la cabeza intentándose convencer de eso de los fantasmas solo era una tontería de Axl el realmente tenia cosas más importante en que pensar como para jurar venganza en algo que no existe. El dirigió su mirara a la pared ahora comprendía los gritos de Axl no dudaba que el chiquillo tendría que ir a terapia después de eso, camino y camino en busca de alguien pero nada en cada cuarto solo había la misma escena de Hunter muertos, esto le preocupaba mucho al paso que iban las cosas él sería el único Maverick Hunter sin contar a Axl ya que el solo era un aprendiz.<p>

* * *

><p>Axl caminaba con mucho miedo por un pasillo donde no había ni un pedazo de ella que no estuviera pintada con palabras en sangre si esto no hacia reaccionar a Zero nada lo haría puesto que el ya estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones aun cuando él ni usaba.<p>

-Zero ¿Dónde estás?- se decía para sí mismo había corrido tanto que se perdió entre tanto pasillo y cuarto, en ese momento hubiese preferido mil veces a Sigma que la situación por la que estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta Axl llego al sótano algo que a él le sorprendía que clase de base tenía su sótano en la planta alta se pregunto, soltó un suspiro intentando controlar su propio miedo, avanzo lentamente hacia unas cajas quería asegurarse de que no se encontrara nadie herido pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

-¡Ahh!- grito por tercera vez en esa noche el chico, entre tanta caja yacía un montículo de cuerpos degollados, escena mas traumática no podía ser para el chico, dio unos paso asía atrás pero un al momento de hacerlo sintió un enorme escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el reploid giro poco a poco su cabeza.

-¡AAAAAA!- grito con toda sus fuerza quedando casi mudo de por vida, el no lo podía creer en frente del estaba aquella figura femenina que asustaba a varios Hunters por la noche, en ese momento el chico pudo sentir como un liquido empezaba a recorre su pierna, no se podía mover de la impresión quedando petrificado enfrente de ese fantasma.

-¡LES DIGE QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTA MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!- La fantasma apunto con su un dedo al asustado Hunter el chico se volvió a atemorizar por eso

-¡No me mates!- Suplico el pelirrojo casi a rodillas

-¡Tu! Saca a tu amigo de aquí, váyanse muy lejos y no regresen- ordeno el fantasma apuntando nuevamente pero ahora asía la puerta

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto apenas audible el Hunter

-¡Váyanse! o el ¡LOS MATARA COMO A LOS DEMAS!-

Axl caya de espalda con esto último mientras miraba como la chica fantasma desaparecía del lugar. Cuando logro reaccionar corrió a toda velocidad buscando desesperadamente a Zero

* * *

><p>El pasillo estaba solo temía que su compañero fuese atacado por el sicópata aun que algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de un sicópata, recordaba una y otra vez las escenas de sus compañero muerto ¿Cómo es que alguien entro a matar y nadie se dio cuenta de eso?, siguió caminado por el pasillo hasta que llego al final de este, no pudo evitar notar un rastro de sangre que terminaba detrás de una puerta, soltó un suspiro pensando en qué clase de escena horrible estaba a punto de presenciar a un que ya nada lo podía sorprende al menos eso pensaba él. Abrió rápidamente la puerta para acabar con el suspenso pero al momento de hacerlo sus ojos se cristalizaron al notar de quien se trataba esta vez.<p>

-¡X! Háblame amigo- X se encontraba tirado detrás en el piso boca abajo con el pecho atravesado, Zero sacudió a su amigo intentando una obtener una señal de vida hasta que el reploid azul reacciono un poco

-Z-zero ti-tienen…q-que irse…Axl…tenía razón este lugar esta…maldito- apenas audible su voz, el rubio estaba desconcertado tal vez su amigo estaba diciendo eso por el estado en el que se encontraba

-No sea ridículo X no pasa nada encontrare a Axl y los dos nos encargaremos del maldito que hizo todo esto y por supuesto tu estarás bien- el rubio intento sonreír un poco para su amigo pero no pudo

-Zero…todo esto nos paso por no creer…por no hacer caso…Zero yo ya no podre continuar…pero tu puede seguir viviendo…toma a Axl y vete de este lugar…no veas atrás jamás o sino también van a morir…Zero A-adioss- el reploid azul cerro sus ojos lentamente dejando grabado en su cara una bella sonrisa, mientras Zero sostenía su mano para después de esto llevársela asta enfrente de su frente con lagrimas en su cara.

-X…Sea quien te haiga hecho esto ya sea un fantasma o un vivo… te juro que te ¡Vengare!- reprimió sus ganas de llorar, se levanto empuñando su manos pero antes de irse acomodo el cuerpo de X sobre una cama y ahora sí, salió de la habitación a toda velocidad en busca de Axl aun no se dio cuenta de que este estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, mientras daba una vuelta hacia un pasillo se encontró con el.

-¡ZERO! Tenemos que irnos este lugar esta-

-Maldito, si ya lo se me lo dijo X- interrumpió al chico

-Y bien donde esta X- pregunto un poco más calmado aun que no hubo necesidad de que el rubio le respondiera el mismo se dio cuenta por la expresión de tristeza que su compañero llevaba en la cara –Lo siento no debí dejarlo solo-

-No debimos- el rubio agacho por un momento la cabeza mientras que el pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio

-¡Bueno Zero debemos irnos! No es seguro este lugar un fantasma me previno- Axl miro a los ojos a Zero pero este solo lo vio con molestia y enojo

-No puede ser que aun siguas con lo mismo Axl- regaño Zero

-Es que es verdad ¡créeme!- al momento el chico recordó la cámara que tenía en su cabeza- Y si no me crees aquí tengo todas las pruebas- Zero lo miro intrigado pero al ver el video ya no tenía duda el culpable de que X estuviese muerto era por la culpa de un Fantasma cosa que le hubiese parecido irónico si no estuviera en esas condiciones.

-Y bien, Axl ¿cómo se mata a un fantasma?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues se mata ¿! Qué!-no había captado bien o escuchado su amigo quería cavar con un espíritu- ¡Zero! eso es casi imposible ¿A caso piensas en vengar a X? mejor vayámonos de aquí o si no acabaremos muertos como los demás- pero al parecer las palabras de su amigo no hicieron efecto al rubio.

-¡Yo le prometí a X que lo vengaría y eso hare! Y si tu no me ayudas yo lo hare solo- el rubio empuño sus manos mientras empezaba a temblar un poco tal vez de miedo o de odio, Axl miro el estado de su amigo la muerte de X le había afectado mucho pero más al rubio.

-No creas que te dejare en esto solo Zero- sonrió levemente-Además necesitas de un experto como yo del tema o estarás perdido-

-Je, entonces es su sí- sonrió el rubio afilando su mirara para lo que se estaba a punto de aproximar.

Axl le explico unos minutos sobre este tema era un poco complicado para Zero ya que siempre se negó a ello pero ahora estaba decidido a transformarse en todo un cazador de Fantasmas. El reploid azul marino le hablo sobre todos los artefactos que le podía servir para verlo o lastimarlos

-También necesitaremos un termómetro o algo para medir la temperatura y si se tratara de un dominio necesitaremos de agua bendita o una cruz aun que tal vez debamos llevar…- el chico se quedo muy pensativo en que mas podían necesitar el enfrentarse de un fantasma no era algo sencillo a un Maverick se podía matar o destruir pero a un fantasmas no.

-¿No estás exagerando?- pregunto el rubio al ver el desastre que el chico llevaba pero el solo negó con la cabeza, Zero era un guerrero que se encargaba de sus enemigos sin piedad pero un fantasma el jamás había visto uno y en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo, pero no se podía dar el lugar de correr o huir tenía una promesa, promesa que cumpliría aun que al final también acabase con la suja.

-Listo- el pelirrojo ya había terminado de buscar todo lo necesario para el fantasma pero aun faltaba algo,

-Bien ¿Cómo es el fantasma que buscamos?- pregunto el rubio, Axl se quedo pensativo ninguno de los sabia como era, así que la búsqueda sería muy larga.

-Entonces ¿Por dónde vamos primero?- el rubio se encogió los hombro sin ningún animo

-Creo que hay que ir por allá- señalo con su mano un pasillo que no habían notado antes, la palabra oscuro lo describía muy bien al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire los dirigía hacia allá.

* * *

><p>Se suponía que la historia se acabaría el 2 de noviembre pero estuve mas ocupada de lo normal, en fin este es el penúltimo capitulo el próximo ya sera el final, sale me despido bye<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una sola razón para no matar a todos

Los dos Hunter se dirigieron hacia el pasillo tenebroso, entre mas se acercaban podían notar como la temperatura bajaba radicalmente pronunciándoles un gran escalofrió a los dos, el pasillo parecía no acabar jamás Zero no recordaba que ese pasillo fuera tan largo de hecho no recordaba que ese pasillo estuviera hay.

-Zero ¿crees que vayamos a morir?- el rubio solo intento ignorarlo pues no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse pero el chico no dejaba de preguntarle asiendo que le contestara de mala gana

-Claro que no Axl, siempre que muero soy revivido que no te acuerdas así que no vamos a morir-

-Sí pero yo no soy tu- el chico reploid no le temía a ningún fantasma pero si le temía mucho a la muerte pero estando con Zero no tenia de que preocuparse Zero siempre lo iba a proteger. Al final del pasillo no había absolutamente nada Zero solo pensó que se habían equivocado su instintos pero al darse la media vuelta vio como del suelo empezaba a salir niebla de color morada, Axl intentando retroceder tropezando con sus propios pies, el rubio intento ayudarlo pero le llamo mucho la atención como esa simple niebla empezaba a tomar forma humanoide esa escena le pareció familiar acaso era que Sigma estaba detrás de esto pero no la silueta no toma mas forma dejando su identidad invisible para los reploids.

-Bien Axl, ¡es el momento de vengar a nuestros amigos! Lanza el ataque A- el pelo naranja solo asintió con la cabeza sacando al mismo tiempo de su espalda unos frascos lazándolos como si precisamente fueran granadas. La identidad fue golpeada con estas el impacto de los frasco provoco que se rompieran dejando caer sobre la identidad agua sagrada que habían robado a media noche.

-¡Axl es momento de correr!- el chico reploid asintió nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no lo vamos a mandar al infierno?-

-Tonto no te diste cuenta, que no se supone que los fantasmas atraviesan cosas-

-Sí pero que tiene que ver… ¡Espera ya capte! Y ¿Ahora qué?-

-Tú solo sígueme- respondió el rubio con una confianza de que tenía razón

La identidad oscura paseaba por los pasillos en busca de los dos únicos sobrevivientes, al fondo de un pasillo se escucharon unos ruidos muy raros al parecer alguien está jugando en la cocina la identidad solo dejo soltar una pequeña risa al momento de dirigirse hacia allá.

Al momento en el que el fantasma llego al lugar fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevo enfrente de este estaba otro fantasma pero más terrorífico incluso parecía tener una boca llena de sangre seguido de unos lamentos que asustaron mucho a la identidad oscura. La identidad había recorrido ya toda la base en busca de un lugar al parecer para esconderse del nuevo fantasmas pero sin darse cuenta este ya estaba detrás de el, el nuevo fantasma había acorralado a la identidad oscura y antes de que el fantasma lo atravesara con sus grandes garras paso algo.

-¡Pos favor no me hagas nada soy muy joven para morir!- gritaba una y otras vez incluso se arrodillo en forma de respeto- ¡No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto disfrazándome así solo quería jugar un rato!- la identidad no dejaba de chillar como un niño chiquito hasta que escucho al fantasma reírse un poco hasta que ya no lo pudo contener y soltó una gran carcajada que se escucho asta des último piso.

-Al parecer nuestro fantasma no esta tan muerto jajaja- se rio el fantasma mientras que la identidad se quitaba una máscara dejando revelar su rostro

-¡X!- Grito una voz que provenía del disfraz para después de este mismo saliera una cabeza rubia-¿No me digas que tu… ¡Eres un desgraciado hijo de…- aun que no pudo terminar su oración su miraba bastaba para llenar a X de miedo, de pronto del mismo disfraz del fantasmas mas no de la identidad salió otra cabeza

-Y ¿bien X lo asustamos?-

-Creo que hasta se hizo de los pantalones Axl- respondió el reploid azul aun con un poco de risa por lo que le había hecho pasar a su mejo amigo

-¿Tu-tu también Axl? ¡Todo este tiempo me han estado jugando una broma ustedes dos!-

-En realidad fue idea de Axl pero después toda la base ayudar a darte un buen sustito y debes reconocer que me esforcé mucho en hacerme el muerto- decía aun alegre X sin notar la gran aura de muerte que recorría el cuerpo de Zero

-¡Toda la base! Deme una razón para no matar a todos en esta base-

-Eh, Zero ¿estás bien?- pregunto X al momento de retroceder un poco

-¡Chicos Black Zero también quiere jugar un rato con ustedes- la mirara de Zero había cambiado a una mas asesina

-X ¿Cómo que Black Zero? X- el pelo naranja solo alcanzo a ver a su amigo corre ya muy lejos de ahí comprendió que él estaba en un mal momento con Zero.

Mientras Alia y Signas se estaban quitando la pintura pero escucho un grito de dolor y sufrimiento

-Señor si antes no había fantasma pronto tendremos a dos por aquí- decía Alia si tomar mucho atención al grito de cierto aprendiz.

Fin


End file.
